The Power of Candy
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: You can't always get what you want. Vlad learns this one day, when demanding a packet of lollies from a girl. Turns out that she saves the day, and a young hero by the name of Danny Phantom... Oneshot... May be found pointless. Came to me in a dream...


**Now, I had a dream that was VERY simular to this, except my mum woke me up before it ended. So, I made the rest of the story up…. But anyway, I told a sister and she told me to put it on paper, so I did. I couldn't write it on the computer though, because we were on a holiday in our unit somewhere… Anywho, I don't know how long it is, but I hope it is long enough…**

**

* * *

The Power of Candy**

* * *

"What are you?" a twelve-year-old girl asked her thirteen-year-old friend.

"Trust me, I'd tell you if I knew. I'm just a normal girl with the ability to fly." Her friend answered.

"How do you fly, Kirstyn?" the twelve-year-old asked.

"Well, I have to run and jump, or I jump from high places." Kirstyn explained.

"Jane! Your mum is here!" Kirstyn's mum called out from the kitchen.

"I better go," Jane said. "Bye!"

* * *

Kirstyn sat cross-legged on the short green grass. The sun shone down on her newly dyed purple hair. In her hands sat a bag full of lollies. She popped one into her mouth and chewed slowly to savour the taste.

"Hand the lollies over and no-one gets hurt."

Kirstyn spun her head around to face the owner of the voice. A blue skinned creature floated above a brown patch of grass. His hands were crossed in front of his chest, a smile upon his ugly face.

"Who and what are you?" Kirstyn asked, her grip on the lollies tightening.

He chuckled. "I'm a ghost, fool."

"I will NOT give my lollies to an ugly ghost like you, you, you PATHETIC thing!" Kirstyn yelled. "WHO are you?"

"My name? Oh, dear girl, it is not important, but if you want to know that bad, my name is Vlad Plasmius. You really are dumber than I thought. Just give up now girl, I will end up with the lollies anyway."

Kirstyn jumped to her feet and ran to the patio. "This isn't too good for a stomach full of lollies like mine." She muttered as she ran.

"You can't outrun me, girl." Vlad snickered.

"I can try…" Kirstyn said to herself.

She jumped into the air, but fell back onto her feet. _Why can't I fly?_ she asked herself.

Kirstyn attempted to fly many more times but, she always failed. _Maybe I need to go and jump from a high place…_

She climbed on top of a silver car that belonged to one of her older sisters. Next she scrambled up a tall tree that was coincidentally placed next to the car. She looked down to see that Vlad was slowly making his way to the tree. She quickly made her way up the big blue shed.

_Here goes_, she thought nervously. She swallowed, jumped from the side of the shed, and tried to fly. _I can't fly!_ Kirstyn was terrified of what would happen when her small body touched the hard ground beneath her.

In the corner of one eye she saw something black and white fly towards her. It was a boy – probably a ghost – she noticed as he put her down on the two storey cubby house.

"Plasmius, what do you want?" the boy asked, returning to the man/ghost.

"Young Daniel, all I wanted was her lollies." Vlad said. "But now I want YOU!"

He sent a few blasts at 'Daniel' and pinned him down on the ground. Two blue rings appeared just above his waist and the white haired ghost turned into a black haired teenager.

_I have to DO something! _Kirstyn thought hastily. She didn't think before she jumped off the side of the two storey cubby house. She flew towards Vlad with a grin on her face. _I can fly again!_

She pushed Vlad off the boy and landed next to him. Daniel sucked Vlad into a strange thermos and put the lid on.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm Danny Phantom."

"Kirstyn." She said. "And it's no problem. You may have ONE lolly. Only one."

Danny took one and disappeared. Kirstyn sat back down on the grass and began to nibbled on her lollies. A shadow fell over her body moments later. She looked up to see a bald dentist.

"Kirstyn," he said. "No more lollies for six months!"

The lollies and the dentist vanished. Kirstyn collapsed in a dark hole and stayed there, not moving – she was dead…

**The End**

**

* * *

This is actually true – well, some of it. I am actually not allowed lollies for six months, and that's why I had this dream, I guess…. You see, I really love lollies, and I am addicted to them…. I am hoping that the dentist will read this – he probably won't – and will let me eat lollies because otherwise, I will die… Anywho, hope you enjoyed it… I know that it has no point… Read and Review!**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
